


Au delà du temps

by Akixeij



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akixeij/pseuds/Akixeij
Summary: [OS - Stucky] Ces amis d’enfance ont traversé le temps avec des sentiments confus. Immanquablement rattrapés par leurs émotions, il faudra bien un jour y faire face.





	Au delà du temps

**Pairing :** Steve "Cap" Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

**Time line :** Années 50, avant et après serum + present days

**Disclaimer :** Cet univers appartient à Marvel uniquement.

_**Note :** les passages en italiques sont des extraits du MCU décrits selon les besoin de cet OS. _

* * *

 

 

 

\- Pourquoi ?!! S’exclama James Buchanan Barnes qui s’affalait dans le vieux canapé usé de Steve Rogers. Vraiment? Explique-moi parce que je ne comprend plus rien ! Je ne l’ai pas trompée, je l’emmenais régulièrement au restaurant, je lui ai offert des bijoux, j’ai été doux, gentil, je lui ai même dit “ _ je t’aime _ ” ! Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ?!

\- Comme toujours le petit ami idéal, soupira Steve en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur.

Il avança vers son ami, une bouteille de lait dans une main et une canette de bière dans l’autre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai l’impression que ça ne sonne pas comme un compliment… ? 

Steve leva un sourcil et indifférent porta la bouteille de lait jusqu’à sa bouche.

\- Tu m’écoutes au moins ? L’interrogea Bucky, boudeur.

\- Disons que j’en ai un peu assez de tes histoires...

Bucky sursauta sous le choc de la révélation.

\- C’est toujours le même refrain, continua Steve. Tu te trouves une poule, elle te quitte pour X raisons. Tu retrouves une nouvelle poule, elle te quitte pour les mêmes raisons et moi je reste là à t’écouter ressasser sans cesse la même histoire, encore et encore et encore…. 

\- Sympa...

\- La folie c'est de faire toujours la même chose et de s'attendre à un résultat différent... D’ailleurs, ne te sens pas obligé de me donner autant de détails…

\- Mais ça me fait du bien de t’en parler, quand je ne le fais pas, j’ai l’impression de te cacher des choses. Je n’aime pas ça… 

Saisissant la bière que lui tendait le jeune homme, Buck poussa un soupir déchirant. 

\- J’étais pourtant sûr que celle-là serait la bonne...

\- Peut-être que d’être gentil ne suffit pas à rendre une fille heureuse ?

\- C’est exactement ce que m’a dit mon ex, enfin celle d’avant…

\- Je sais, rappela Steve le regard un peu dans le vague. Ca fait partie de tes qualités et ces filles ne s’en rendent pas compte, c’est tout.

\- Haa~ je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est auprès d’un célibataire endurci comme toi que j’arrive à trouver du réconfort...

Un brin agacé, Steve retourna dans sa kitchenette et fouilla dans ses placards. 

\- Je suppose que si tu es venu chez moi c’est que tu as l’intention de te saouler et de passer la nuit ici…

Il trouva quelques cacahuètes et attrapa le pack de bières que Buck avait apporté en venant.

\- Dans le mille mon pote ! admit Bucky en faisant ce truc un peu ringard du combo clin d’oeil et pistolet avec les doigts.

Puis il avala goulument l’entièreté de sa première bière. Steve posa le tout sur la table basse et regarda le verre de lait ; il se sentait un peu pathétique. Il aurait bien accompagné son ami, mais l’alcool le rendait si malade qu’il était impossible pour lui d’en boire la moindre gorgée.

\- Au fait et toi ? Une petite amie en ce moment ?

\- Il n’est pas si mal ce lait, finalement…

\- Hé ! Ne m’ignore pas !

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Tu ne me racontes jamais rien !! rétorqua Buck vexé. Les filles aiment les artistes. Depuis ton entré aux beaux-arts, tu as dû faire de belles rencontres…

\- Ça ne m’intéresse pas.

\- Quel gâchis ! c’est parce que tu cherches encore à t’engager dans l’armée ?

Steve baissa la tête et marmonna plus pour lui-même que pour répondre.

\- On en est encore là…

\- Hein ?!

\- Non, rien…

Steve secoua la tête et s’assied par terre, soupirant à son tour. Adossé au canapé sur lequel Buck s’étalait de plus en plus, le jeune homme se sentait un peu triste. Il y avait bien cet enchainement d’échecs pour s’enrôler dans l’armée, mais pas seulement…

\- Tiens, passe moi une autre bière…

Résigné, Steve lui tendit une bouteille et passa ainsi la soirée à écouter son ami d’enfance lui raconter ses misères de coeur. Bière après bière, la langue de Bucky se déliait et Steve écoutait, patiemment, comme d’habitude.

\- Finalement, y a que quand on est tous les deux que  _ -hic- _ je suis bien. Pas besoin de  _ -hic-  _ faire d’effort, ni de faire semblant. Est-ce que je t’ai dis que mon ex ne cuisinait  _ -hic-  _ même pas ? C’est moi j’faisais tout. Ha, les filles, c’est plus ce - _ hic _ \- ce que c’était…

Désormais allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, le son de sa voix s’amenuisait à tel point que Steve dû fournir un effort pour comprendre ces derniers mots.

\- … M’enfin, reprit le brun. C’est pas si désagréable de préparer des petits plats pour - _ hic _ \- quelqu’un qu’on aime… c’est  _ -hic-  _ juste un peu…. fatiguant parfo….

La voix de Buck s’éteignit et Steve comprit qu’il venait de s’endormir. Il prit doucement la bouteille qui restait dans la main de son ami pour la poser sur la table basse et s’autorisa quelques minutes pour observer son visage endormi. Il posa sa tête à côté de la sienne, le coeur gros.

\- Et c’est parce que toi tu es comme ça, que moi...

Il resta un très long moment, assis par terre... juste là…. à côté de lui, bercé par le son de sa respiration régulière et finit par s’endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, c’est légèrement nauséeux que Buck se réveilla et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits ; il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé de Steve.

En appui sur un coude, le brun sourit à la vu de son visage endormi et ne put s’empêcher de planter son doigt dans sa joue. L’autre tourna immédiatement la tête. Il grogna de manière si mignonne dans son sommeil que cela renforça chez Bucky la certitude que s’il était un peu plus social, s’il pensait un peu moins à s’engager dans l’armée; il n’aurait aucun mal à se trouver quelqu’un pour fonder un parfait petit foyer.

Dans son mouvement, le col de la chemise de Steve était légèrement descendu et Buck aperçut de furtives marques brunâtres dans le bas de sa nuque. Des marques qu’il interpréta très rapidement comme étant... des suçons.

_ Alors c’est comme ça ! ce petit traître s’est bien trouvé une poule finalement !  _

Un relent de pudeur lui fit relever le col de la chemise pour cacher les marques.

_ Et puis elle a l’air coquine la petite !  _

Amusé, Buck rit doucement puis jeta un oeil à sa montre pour mieux réaliser qu’il était déjà sacrément en retard. Il entreprit de se lever aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas réveiller Stevie mais sous-estima le nombre de bouteilles vides au pied du canapé.   
Le vacarme des bouteilles qui s'entrechoquaient réveilla Steve en sursaut.

\- Bucky ? appela-t-il d’une voix ensommeillée.

\- Ah ! je t’ai réveillé…

\- Tu t’en vas ?

\- Ben oui, j’ai cours ce midi ! pas toi ? répondit-il en regroupant ses affaires.

\- Non, pas ce matin, dit Steve en se hissant sur le canapé. Tu peux prendre une douche avant de partir si tu veux.

\- Pas le temps, je passerai juste chez moi en vitesse pour changer de chemise, la mienne est toute froissée !

Barnes saisit précipitamment  son manteau, l’enfila en vitesse, puis marqua une pause en passant à côté de lui.

\- Merci Stevie, dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Fais de beaux rêves, mon ami.

Et il quitta l’appartement.

Le rouge aux joues et les oreilles en feu ledit Stevie se recroquevilla sur lui-même. 

_ Buck espèce d’idiot... _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

_ \- Fait pas trop de bêtises d’ici mon retour… _

_ Steve baissa les yeux et ravala sa fierté. Bucky avait réussi à se faire enrôler dans l’armée tandis que lui avait déjà été recalé cinq fois, dans cinq villes différentes.  _

_ \- Des bêtises ? demanda Steve. Sans toi y'a pas de risque... _

_ Buck hésita, puis s’approcha de Steve pour le prendre dans ses bras. _

_ \- Imbécile ! souffla-t-il, ému. _

_ \- Crétin ! répondit Steve sur le même ton. _

_ Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Steve regardait son ami s’éloigner. _

_ \- Attends-moi pour gagner cette guerre… _

_ En réponse, Buck se retourna, fit le salut militaire et s’en alla une bonne fois pour toute. _

_ Abattu, le regard de Steve se posa sur une nouvelle affiche de recrutement militaire. _

_ La sixième fois sera la bonne ! se jura-t-il. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Allongé sur sa couchette dans sa tenue de militaire, un bras derrière la tête, Barnes tenait devant lui une enveloppe faire-part de mariage. C’était la 3ème invitation qu’il recevait ce mois-ci.

Il soupira.

Ils en étaient là, en cette période de guerre où il fallait tout faire très vite. Trouver l’amour, fonder une famille, personne ne savait de quoi était fait l’avenir donc on se précipitait.

Voilà plus d’un an qu’il s’était engagé dans l’armée et il restait désespérément sans nouvelles de Steve Rogers depuis leur séparation après la StarkExpo.

Il lui était facile d’admettre que cet imbécile lui manquait et il donnerait n’importe quoi pour savoir ce qu’il était devenu. Les choses s’étaient-elles concrétisées avec sa petite amie ? Étaient-ils sur le point de se marier ? Peut-être même allaient-ils devenir parents ? Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur les lèvres de Bucky.

Steve était borné quand il avait une idée en tête, mais il était aussi quelqu’un de profondément gentil. Il saurait rendre une femme heureuse, et Buck avait toujours aimé imaginer le jour où ils auraient tous les deux des enfants. Malgré le travail, ils continueraient à sortir de temps en temps, leurs femmes échangeraient les ragots du quartier tandis que leurs enfants joueraient dans le jardin de leurs maisons mitoyennes. Cette amitié perdurerait jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux vieux et invalides.

C’était ça, la vie idéale qu’il imaginait pour eux. Un avenir heureux.

Mais le sourire de Buck s’effaça.

_ Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à visualiser cet avenir ? _

\- Barnes !!

Bucky sursauta quand Dum Dugan passa la tête à l’intérieur de sa tente.

\- Ils ont apporté un téléviseur, il faut que tu viennes voir ça !!

\- Un téléviseur sur le campement !! 

Un téléviseur sur le campement, c’était suffisamment exceptionnel pour que chacun arrête sur le champ ce qu’il était en train de faire et Buck ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ni une ni deux, il jeta l’enveloppe sur son lit et rejoignit ses camarades. Quelques minutes plus tard, la presque totalité des hommes visionnait un spectacle comprenant musique, danseuses et même un faux Adolf Hitler vaincu à la fin du discours par Captain America !

\- Alors c’est ça l'icône de la nation ? demanda Bucky sans reconnaître Steve. Je suis un peu déçu.

\- Y a rien de plus efficace qu’une propagande vivante ! rétorqua Dugan, ironique.

Mais cette même semaine, Bucky et son unité découvraient que même une propagande efficace ne faisait pas gagner une guerre...

Alors qu'ils servaient sur les champs de bataille, Bucky, Dugan et Jones furent faits prisonniers des Nazis à Azzano ; envoyés aux travaux forcés dans un complexe d'armement inviolable et obligé de travailler pour HYDRA ; ils devaient contre leur gré, fabriquer leur nouvel armement. 

Seul Bucky, blessé au combat, devint rapidement trop faible pour continuer. Pour cette raison, le scientifique de Schmidt, Arnim Zola, décida de se servir de lui pour conduire ses nouvelles expérimentations...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

_ \- Depuis toujours, commença Steve tête baissée. Mon rêve le plus cher c’était de venir ici en Europe, en première ligne pour servir mon pays. Et voilà, j’ai eu ce que je voulais...  _

_ Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre d’une voix lasse : _

_ \- Et je porte des collants… _

_ Peggy posa une main sur celle de Steve. Il était le jeune homme le plus pur, courageux et honnête qu’elle eût jamais connu. Il n’était pas fait pour ça. Abraham Erskine n’aurait jamais fait de Steve un tel objet de propagande. C’était tout bonnement ridicule. Le projet Renaissance n’était pas supposé faire du symbole de l’Amérique une poupée qu’on promène pour faire joli de base en base. Il était supposé être le surhomme ultime, un leader. Il était supposé combattre sur le terrain…  _

_ Sous la pluie battante et l’orage approchant, un véhicule s’arrêta à quelques mètres d’eux pour décharger une dizaine d’hommes blessés. _

_ \- Ils ont l’air d’avoir vécu l’enfer…, murmura Steve en triturant son carnet à dessins. _

_ \- Ces hommes-là, beaucoup plus que les autres, acquiesça Peggy tout aussi consternée que lui. Schmidt a lancé une offensive sur le village d’Azzano. Deux cents hommes sont partis, une cinquantaine en est revenue… Ils faisaient partis de votre public, les quelques rares survivants du 107ème d’infanterie. Les autres ont été tués ou capturés... _

_ \- Le 107ème d’infanterie ?!! demanda Steve dont le sang ne fit qu’un tour. _

_ Le régiment dont parlait Peggy était celui de Bucky. Il ne savait même pas qu’il était sur cette base. Sur deux cent hommes, Bucky pourrait-il faire parti des cinquante survivants ? Il fallait qu’il sache. _

_ Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il abandonna Peggy derrière lui et se précipita jusqu’à la tente du Colonel Chester.  _

_ \- Désolé petit. Je me souviens d’avoir signé sa lettre aujourd’hui... _

_ Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Steve se senti violemment ébranlé. Mais, et c’était ça qui faisait sa force, il décida malgré tout de taire son chagrin car il n’avait désormais plus rien à perdre. Si Buck était mort, d’autres avaient encore besoin d’être secouru. C’était décidé, désormais il ne serait plus la marionnette de personne. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait sauver ceux qui étaient encore captif. _

_ Quelques jours plus tard, Steve Rogers revenait en héro, brandissant avec fierté le titre désormais mérité de Captain America, et avec à ses côtés plus d’une centaine d’hommes, dont ceux qui formeraient bientôt Le Commando Hurleur.  _

_ Mais surtout, il ramenait James Buchanan Barnes d’entre les morts. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

\- Aaah~ ! Bailla Bucky. J’ai l’impression que c’est notre première perm’ depuis une éternité !

\- Ce n’est pas juste une impression, répondit Steve en s’étirant à son tour. On a vraiment enchaîné les interventions ces derniers temps… 

Après la grande réussite de son raid à Azzano puis toutes les autres missions victorieuses qui ont suivies pour faire reculer Schmidt, le Colonel Chester ne pu faire autrement que d’accorder à toute l’unité quelques jours de permission ; en tenant compte du fait que depuis sa dernière défaite, Schmidt s’était montré plutôt discret et qu’il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour retrouver à nouveau sa trace, c’était donc l’occasion pour tout le monde de se détendre, autant que faire se peut.

Et c’était peut-être aussi l’occasion pour les deux amis de rattraper le temps perdu, parce que passé l’euphorie des retrouvailles, ils n’avaient pas encore pris le temps d’être autre chose que des soldats.

\-  J’ai faim, dit Steve, on va manger quelque part ?

\- Moi j’ai plutôt soif !

\- On peut faire les deux.

_ \- Excusez-moi… est-ce que vous êtes... tout seul, tout les deux ? _

\- Hoo ? s’exclama soudain Bucky en direction de la jeune femme qui venait de les aborder. Eh bien… Oui !

_ \- Hihi, nous aussi on est deux, peut-être que nous aurions pu passer la soirée ensemble ?! _

L’uniforme faisait toujours beaucoup d’effet sur les jeunes filles ; surtout l’uniforme Américain ici, en Europe. Bucky donna un coup de coude pas très discret à son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier semblait passablement incommodé. 

\- Désolé les filles, déclara-t-il de manière très théâtrale. Mais ce soir est une soirée réservée aux gars. Une prochaine fois peut-être ? 

Il leur adressa son sourire le plus charmant puis saisit Steve qui se laissa entraîner par le poignet jusqu’à la porte du restaurant le plus proche. 

\- Belle soirée  _ signori ! arrivederci ! _

Lorsqu’ils eurent passé la porte du restaurant, il annonça joyeusement que, comme le destin les avait fait entrer dans un restaurant Italien, ils devraient certainement se contenter d’une soirée bières et pizzas. Steve étouffa un rire et le suivi jusqu’au fond de la salle.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et leur apporta très rapidement les deux premières pintes.

\- Tout à l’heure, hésita Steve. Elles étaient ton genre, non ?

\- Ha ouais, carrément mignonnes même !! 

\- Alors pourquoi... ? 

\- Bah je l’ai dis, ce soir c’est soirée gars ! et puis j’ai l’impression que ça fait une vie qu’on n’a pas pu passer une soirée ensemble, tu dois avoir des milliers de choses à me raconter. 

Steve sourit et acquiesça en silence. 

\- En plus, tu pourrais avoir des ennuies avec ta copine si ça se savait.

\- Ma copine ? Demanda le blond, très surpris.

\- Bah oui, ta copine, celle que tu avais à New York.

\- Je n’ai jamais eu de copine à New York…

\- Hein?! ah bon...

Interrompu par le serveur qui leur demanda s’ils avaient décidé de leur menu, c’est un peu étonné que Buck observa Steve commander sa pizza. Il ne pensait pas s’être trompé quant à l’origine des marques qu’il avait aperçu sur sa peau. Ca aurait été des bleus ?

Bon de toute évidence, Steve n’avait pas très envie d’en parler, il n’aimait pas aborder sa vie intime et Buck savait qu’il n’en tirerai rien ce soir. Il changea donc de sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m’y faire un jour !

\- Te faire à quoi ? demanda Steve qui avala une gorgée de bière.

\- A ce nouveau toi !! 

\- Oh ! 

\- Comment ils disaient dans le téléviseur déjà ?! Ah oui : “Un être humain presque parfait, avec une force, une agilité, une endurance et une intelligence à l'apogée du potentiel humain”… et en plus maintenant tu bois de l’alcool !!

\- Et en grande quantité, sourit Steve. L’alcool ne me fait plus aucun effet !

\- Quel malchanceux, déplora Buck. Tu ne connaîtras donc jamais le bonheur d’une bonne gueule de bois !!

Tout deux rirent de bon coeur et Buck eut comme le sentiment de retrouver un membre de sa famille. 

A la fin de la soirée, ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble jusqu’à ce que leurs chemins se séparent, Steve pour aller vers sa chambre et Buck jusqu’à la base.

Il fut une époque presque nostalgique où raccompagner Steve le soir était presque devenu une question de vie ou de mort. Malgré sa dégaine frêle et fragile, ce petit bonhomme avait tendance à s’attirer trop facilement des ennuies. Barnes jeta un coup d’oeil vers la montagne de muscles qui marchait désormais à côté de lui et sourit intérieurement, frappé par une soudaine mélancolie. Aujourd’hui il avait presque l’impression que c’était lui-même qui était raccompagné.

\- Bon eh bien, c’est par là que je vais, dit Steve. On se retrouve autour d’un bière à ton prochain chagrin d’amour.

\- Bye mon pote, lança Buck en riant.

Il le tapota amicalement sur son épaule solide et se retourna en direction de la base tandis que Steve prenait le chemin de sa chambre de bonne. Privilège du Captain en repos.

Les pas de Buck résonnaient désormais seuls sur le pavés des rues Italiennes et le portèrent très vite jusqu’à la base sauf que ce n’est qu’une fois devant les grilles de celle-ci qu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas sa veste sur lui. Et qui disait veste disait aussi carte d’accès !

Il l’aurait laissé au restaurant !?

Ni une, ni deux, il fit demi-tour en emprunta quelques ruelles raccourcis pour être sûr d’arriver avant la fermeture du restaurant.

Alors qu’il empruntait une minuscule artère très sombre, il aperçu au loin quelqu’un qui ressemblait étrangement à Steve, adossé au mur d’un minuscule hôtel bien caché ; le gars avait l’air impatient et  regardait très nerveusement sa montre ; mais plus il approchait, plus il réalisait que ce n’était pas un sosi, mais bien Steve lui-même. 

Sur le point de lever le bras pour l’interpeller, le blond fut rejoint par un autre homme. Buck se stoppa dans son élan et ralentit le pas parce que les deux hommes semblèrent très vite plongés dans une discussion très intime, et  se parlaient de très, très près ; de beaucoup trop près de l’avis de Buck dont le coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit la main de l’homme se poser délicatement sur la hanche de Steve - qui se laissa faire - pour le rapprocher de lui, à la manière que lui le ferait avec… une femme ? 

Pour James Buchanan Barnes, le monde cessa un instant de tourner et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ressentit soudain le besoin de crier.

_ STEVE !!

L'écho de sa voix résonna si fort dans la ruelle qu’elle parvint jusqu’à Steve qui se retourna aussitôt. Gêné, l’autre homme baissa immédiatement les yeux, puis murmura subrepticement quelque chose à son oreille avant de s’enfuir dans la nuit.

Les deux soldats restèrent un instant figés sans que ni l’un ni l’autre ne sache réellement quoi faire. Et puis Steve choisit à son tour la fuite. Il pivota sur lui-même et détala à toute allure. Saisi par sa rapidité d’action, le corps de Buck réagit avant même que son esprit n’ai compris ce qu’il envisageait de faire ; il se lança à sa poursuite.

Oh il n’espérait pas rattraper un Captain America en fuite, non, non.

_ Mais je sais où se trouve ta chambre, imbécile !! _

Et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour l’atteindre. Sans attendre, il tambourina à sa porte. Cet idiot avait allumé la lumière dans l’entrée, il était forcément là.

\- Steve, ouvre cette porte, hurla-t-il. Ouvre immédiatement cette porte ou j’alerte tout le quartier que Capt-- 

La porte s’ouvrit soudain à la volé et une main l’attrapa violemment par le col de sa chemise pour l’attirer à l’intérieur. L’instant d’après, il était maintenu d’une poigne de fer, fermement plaqué contre la porte.

\- La ferme, intima Steve les dents serrées. La. Ferme.

Buck n’avait jamais vu chez son ami une telle expression de rage et n’eut d’autre choix que d’obtempérer. Quelques secondes leur paraissant une éternité passèrent avant que Steve accepte de relâcher doucement la pression de sa poigne… Et c’est la souffrance que Buck lisait désormais sur son visage.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais oublier ce que tu as vu ce soir, supplia-t-il la mine basse.

\- Steve, mon ami, je--

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami ! mugit Steve en donnant un coup de poing sur le mur d’à côté.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Stevie, on est--

\- Je ne plaisante pas Buck !!

\- Et moi non plus je ne plaisante pas, rétorqua-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrives, vieux ?! c’est… hum, c’est à cause de ce truc qu’ils t’ont injecté ?!

Le visage de Steve s’assombrit plus encore et un silence encore plus pesant s'abattit sur eux.

\- Steve, souffla Buck en tendant une main vers lui. Parles-moi.

Mais Steve écarta sa main d’un geste brusque et fut soudain secoué d’un rire hystérique.

\- C’est dégoûtant n’est-ce pas ? ton meilleur ami qui “se tape des mecs” ? 

Encore sous le choc, Buck ne su quoi répondre à ça.

\- A l’époque..., Steve hésita avant de poursuivre. A l’époque tu as interprété ça comme une déclaration d’amitié. Mais pour moi… 

Buck fronça les sourcils comme un souvenir refaisait subitement surface.

Un jour - ils devaient avoir quelque chose comme… treize ans ? peut-être quatorze ? Buck venait de sortir Steve d’une sale affaire comme d’habitude et tandis qu’il posait un steak sur son oeil au beurre noir, Steve lui avait timidement murmuré  “ _ je t’aime, toi _ ” et Buck avait juste répondu “ _ à la vie à la mort, mon pote _ ”.

Buck déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Pour moi ça a toujours été plus que ça, avoua Steve la gorge serrée. Tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi ce n’est plus possible pour nous d’être amis ?!

Estomaqué, Buck ne parvenait pas à faire sortir le moindre son de sa gorge.  Il était en train de perdre son meilleur ami ?! Non -- vite, il fallait-- dire quelque chose -- faire quelque chose -- c’était le bordel dans sa tête, tout se bousculait si vite, c’était comme si ses pensées se mélangeaient et refusaient de former des mots concrets.

Steve finit par le prendre de court.

\- Pardon de t’imposer ça, Buck. S’il te plaît, promet moi de n’en parler à personne. Cela mettrait un terme définitif au Commando Hurlant si ça se savait. Et plus que de me faire renvoyer de l’armée, d’être envoyé en prison, je m’en voudrais que M. Erskine soit mort pour rien...

Sans un mot de plus, Steve écarta Buck, ouvrit la porte et quitta sa propre chambre, le laissant ainsi seul sur son palier, encore hébété. 

_ … Je t’aime, toi... _

Ces mots et tant d’autres images se bousculaient dans la tête de Buck qui était incapable du moindre mouvement. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer au juste ?

Au cours des semaines suivants, les jour passaient moroses et monotones. 

Bien sûr, il avait respecté la demande de Steve. Il était revenu à la base - avec sa veste - et avait fourni un effort incommensurable pour faire comme si de rien n’était. Leurs rencontres étaient désormais limitées aux échanges strictement professionnels. Ils ne s'apercevaient qu’en présence d’autres soldats et bordel ce crétin lui manquait terriblement. 

_ “Tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi c’est impossible pour nous d’être amis ?!” _

Non, il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt il refusait de comprendre. Il refusait d’admettre que la solution s’était de ne plus se voir. De ne plus être amis. Il y avait forcément autre chose…

Il avait passé des nuits entière à cogiter, plutôt que de se laisser gagner par le rejet propre à leur société, il avait décidé de redéfinir sa vision de l’amour ; de revoir sa propre définition des sentiments et s’efforça d’accepter qu’on puisse aimer une personne du même sexe ; Il voulait accepter Steve tel qu’il était, parce qu’il voulait plus que tout garder son meilleur ami.

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver comment faire entendre ça au très occupé Captain America...

Maintenant que la plupart des grandes bases opérationnelles d’HYDRA étaient détruitent, il restait au Commando Hurlant à capturer Zola, le scientifique de Schmidt. Et pour ça, ils avaient prévu d’intercepter un train dans les Hautes Alpes, grâce à une tyrolienne.

Dum Dugan le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur.

\- Hey Barnes, d’attaque pour aller boire un coup avec les gars ?

Apathique, Buck ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Je dormais Dugan...

\- Tu perds de ta saveur mec, je t’ai connu plus drôle que ça !

\- Haa~

A contre-coeur, Buck se leva et accepta de le suivre mais comme prévu, il ne parvint pas à se détendre suffisamment pour passer une bonne soirée. C’était toujours le bordel dans sa tête, il n’avait même pas goût à draguer les jolies pépés qui lorgnaient leurs uniformes.

Fatigué, Buck pris congé de ses camarades de bonne heure et déambula un peu dans les rues avant de retourner sur base. Finalement “l’amitié” était un terme bien vague. Avaient-ils, Steve et lui, réellement été ami au fond ? Où bien Buck s’était-il juste servit de Steve par pure accommodation ? Il se rendait compte désormais qu’il ne savait rien des sentiments de Steve, de ce qu’il ressentait et de “cette autre vie”.

_ Rien. _

_ \- Nooonnnn ?! Un bar gay ? Ici ? C’est légal ?! _

Buck, qui s’était laissé porter au hasard de ses pas se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans une ruelle étroite et isolée. 

Ca devenait vraiment une sale habitude.

_ \- Siii j’te promet !! Même que les filles ont le droit d’y entrer !! Allé vient on y fait un tour !! _

_ \- Mais ce serait pas super mal vu si on nous y voyait ?! _

Intrigué, Bucky ralentit le pas comme il passait à côté des deux jeunes filles hésitantes.

_ Un bar gay... _

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Peut-être était-ce l’occasion d’en découvrir un peu plus sur cet univers qu’il ne connaissait pas ? Ou alors une vraie fausse bonne idée… 

Il hésita un court instant puis, d’un pas décidé se dirigea vers la porte ; à la vue de cet homme qui passait devant elles pour entrer dans le bar, les deux jeunes femmes couinèrent et s’enfuirent en trottinant.

Barnes tendit une main tremblante vers la poigné puis, troublé, entra. 

Debout dans l’encadrement de la porte, il se pétrifia ; comme s’il attendait que quelqu’un l’intercepte brusquement. Mais rien ne se passa. A l’intérieur, tout était... étrangement normal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était accoudé au bar, une bière à la main et s’en voulu d’avoir un peu trop d’imagination.

_ Les clichés ont la peau dure… _

\- Hey, je t’ai jamais vu ici, t’es nouveau ? 

Un jeune gars, blond, assez mince et pas très grand, venait de l’aborder, un verre de Whisky à la main. 

\- Sympa l’uniforme, continua-t-il. Tu sors de ton service ?

\- Ha heu.. oui.

_ Je me fais draguer ?!! _

\- C’est sympa ici, hein ! si t’as un peu de temps demain ça te dirait qu’on aille faire un tour ? enfin si t’en as envie.

\- Heu, je… en fait--

**_BAM !_ **

Sortie de nulle part, une main s'abattit soudain violemment sur le comptoir entre les deux hommes et Bucky sursauta quand il sentit une autre main se poser, possessive, sur son épaule.

\- Désolé, il est avec moi, dit une voix froide dans son dos.

_ Steve ! _

Le jeune homme, mains levées devant lui s’excusa et s’en alla sans demander son reste. 

\- C’est moi qui offre, annonça Steve au barman. Gardez la monnaie.

\- Mais c’est beaucoup trop !

Ignorant le barman, Steve tira Buck par le bras pour le faire sortir du bar avec urgence et une fois à l’extérieur, avança silencieusement d’un pas décidé et trois pas devant lui.

\- Steve, appela Buck. Steve , attends-moi!

C’était peut-être là l’occasion de s’expliquer et Buck voulait la saisir à tout prix.

\- Dépêches-toi juste de rentrer à la base, ordonna-t-il visiblement très en colère.

\- Toi aussi tu rentres ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Buck encaissait mais plus que les mots, c’était le ton glacial de Steve qui faisait mal.

\- Tu as rendez-vous avec... quelqu’un ?

\- Je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas.

Imaginer Steve avec un autre homme...

\- Je n’aime pas ça, souffla maladroitement Buck.

\- Quoi ?!

Steve cessa d’avancer et fit volte face, visiblement en colère.

\- Ecoute Steve, il faut qu’on se pose, qu’on en parle, d’accord ? j’ai dis et même pensé pas mal de choses cruelles par le passé, mais j’ai changé, je-- j’ai conscience que le genre n’a rien à voir avec l’amour, tu es mon amis et je suis sincèrement désolé si je t’ai blessé ; je t’ai parlé si souvent de te trouver une fille et… 

\- Toi, coupa Steve d’un ton las. Tu n’as vraiment rien compris !

\- Comment ça ?

\- En parler hein, répéta-t-il. Et ensuite quoi ?! Je te l’ai dis, je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne t’aime pas comme un ami et je n’ai plus envie de faire semblant !

Confus, Buck se tut.

\- A moins que tu ai l’intention de me dire que tu es capable de le faire avec moi, l’interrogea Steve qui eut un rire jaune comme Buck écarquillait les yeux. Haha, c’est impossible tu vois ? Ce genre de relation.

Pivotant sur ses talons, le blond conclut :

\- C’est clair maintenant ? rentre à la base.

\- Je-- je peux !!! Glapit soudainement Buck.

Steve s’immobilisa comme le brun le saisissait vivement par le bras pour l’obliger à se retourner.

\- Si je le fais avec toi, tu arrêteras de voir ces autres gars ?!? demanda-t-il affolé. Tu arrêteras-- tu ne t’éloigneras plus ?! si je le fais avec toi--

Horrifié, Steve se libéra brutalement de sa poigne et le fit taire à grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Buck étouffa un cri et tomba à genoux sur le bitume, recroquevillé par la douleur. 

\- Il y a des limites à la bêtise. 

Le ton était méprisant et le regard noir ; sans un regard en arrière Steve Rogers s’en alla, laissant Buck seul dans son désarroi.

Il venait de perdre pour de bon, son meilleur ami.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~    
  
_Soudain, un autre soldat surgit derrière eux et leur tira dessus, créant un trou béan dans la paroi du train. Steve à terre, Buck ramassa son bouclier et tira sur le soldat, lui permettant ainsi de se relever. Sauf qu’un autre tir ennemi projetta cette fois Buck hors du wagon._

_ \- NON !  _

_ Steve hurla, assoma le soldat ennemi et se précipita pour tenter de le secourir. Trop tard, le morceau de métal sur lequel était agrippé Buck céda avant même qu’il n'ait pu arriver jusqu’à lui. _

_ A partir de ce jour, le hurlement de Bucky sombrant dans les ténèbres le hantera chaque nuit.  _

_ C’est dans les décombres d’un bar détruit par la guerre que Peggy retrouva Steve. Seul, un verre de Whisky à la main, le visage inondé de larmes. _

_ \- Le Dr Erskine disait que le sérum aurait un effet sur mes muscles et aussi sur mes cellules. Une sorte de système de protection, de régénération et de guérison… C’est ce qui fait que, il marqua une hésitation. Je ne peux pas me saouler... _

_ Peggy vint s’assoir face à lui. _

_ \- Vous le saviez ? Lui demanda-t-il. _

_ \- Votre métabolisme à une capacité d’élimination quatre fois supérieure à la moyenne. C’est un des effets qu’il avait envisagé.  _

_ La douleur qui se lisait sur le visage de Steve était palpable. _

_ \- Ce n’est pas votre faute, finit-elle par ajouter avec douceur. _

_ \- Vous avez lu le rapport ? Souffla-t-il. _

_ \- Oui. _

_ Steve acquiesça douloureusement. _

_ \- Alors vous savez ce qu’il en est… _

_ \- Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez.  _

_ Steve ne répondit rien. _

_ \- Vous avez fait confiance en ce que disait votre ami, vous le respectiez, alors ne vous accusez pas de ce qui est arrivé. _

_ Une nouvelle larme perla sur la joue de Steve. _

_ \- Faites-lui l’honneur de penser que c’était son choix, qu’il vous a suivi parce qu’il pensait que vous en étiez digne. _

_ Bucky... pensait qu’il était digne d’être suivi jusqu’à la mort ? Alors qu’il savait son penchant pour les hommes ? Alors même qu’il l’avait frappé, rejeté, repoussé… ? _

_ Lorsque Steve leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers Peggy, c’est à la fois la douleur mais aussi une profonde détermination qu’elle pu décrypter sur son visage.  _

_ \- Je vais m’occuper de Schmidt, assura-t-il. Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque tous les membres d’HYDRA seront tous tué, ou capturé. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

_ Le Soldat de l’Hiver était sur le point d’abattre Natasha quand Steve accouru et s’interposa pour la protéger. Les deux hommes s’engagèrent alors dans un duel d’une brutalité sans précédent, chacun réussissant à parer les coups de l’autre. Rapidement désarmés, le combat se poursuivit à main nues jusqu’à ce qu’au milieu de l’affrontement, Steve parvint à arracher son masque pour dévoiler son identité et alors Steve se raidit, tétanisé.  _

_ \- Bucky ?!? _

_ Déconcerté, le Soldat de l’Hiver s’arrêta brièvement et demanda à son tour : _

_ \- C’est qui ça, “Bucky” ? _

_ Déterminé à accomplir sa mission, il brandit à nouveau son  arme pour recommencer à tirer sur Steve mais fut interrompu par Wilson qui le projeta au sol. Le Soldat se releva l’air perturbé, et avant qu’il n’eut le temps de dégainer à nouveau c’est cette fois Natasha qui, blessée, essaiera de lui tirer dessus avec son lance-grenade. _

_ Le Soldat de l’Hiver profita de la confusion ambiante dû à l’explosion pour disparaître et laissa Steve et ses amis aux mains de Brock Rumlow et du Strike. _

_ James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, revenait d’entre les morts, pour la seconde fois. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Voilà plus de soixante dix ans qu’il avait fait le deuil de Bucky Barnes.

Par deux fois Steve l’avait perdu et encore une fois il le retrouvait de manière totalement hasardeuse.

Est-ce qu’il l’aimait toujours, la question ne se posait même pas.

Etait-il prêt à le retrouver ? Ca c’était moins sûr… Mais il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner à ce destin d’assassin. Il se devait de faire resurgir le vrai Bucky.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

_ \- Il sera là, tu peux être sûr. Annonça Sam, tirant Steve de sa torpeur. _

_ Ils étaient supposés être en train de partir pour une nouvelle mission ;  infiltrer le Triskelion pour révéler la présence d’HYDRA dans le SHIELD et détruire les héliporteurs. Steve savait que Sam voulait parler de Bucky. _

_ \- Oui. _

_ \- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a représenté pour toi, mais vu ce qu’il est maintenant c’est pas quelqu’un qu’on a une chance de pouvoir sauver… C’est quelqu’un qu’on élimine. _

_ Steve prit un moment avant de répondre. _

_ \- Je crois que je pourrais pas. _

_ \- Il y a de fortes chances pour qu’il ne te laisse pas le choix. Il ne te reconnaît pas. _

_ Steve acquiesça. Sam n’avait pas complètement tord, mais il y avait quelque chose, une chose dans ses tripes qui lui permettait de croire qu’il pouvait le faire revenir. _

_ \- Ca viendra. Déclara-t-il, d’un ton sans équivoque. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Le regard fixement posé sur l’immensité du lac du Wakanda, Bucky se permit une pause de quelques minutes pour faire un point sur sa vie ou plutôt sur ce qu’il restait de sa vie. Et faire le point sur tout ce qu’il avait traversé jusqu’alors se résumait finalement à revoir toutes ces choses injustes qu’il avait vécu et fait subir à tant d’autres.

Il posa presque inconsciemment sa main sur son épaule “vide”. Celle où il manquait son bras gauche ; puis le laissa retomber le long de son corps et s’approcha de l’immense étendu d’eau. 

C’était… Magnifique.

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que c’était dans un tel endroit qu’il finirait ses jours ?

En s’engageant dans l’armée, il n’aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que son destin l’emmènerait aussi loin. Il s’était préparé à mourir oui, parce que c’était ça la guerre, mais ces bonds dans le futur, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n’aurait jamais pu les concevoir.

Et puis il y avait des choses bêtes aussi, comme son histoire avec Steve. D’aussi loin, tout ça lui semblait si futile. L’importance qu’ils avaient tous les deux mit dans ces sentiments idiots, cette manière de se compliquer la vie…

Au plus profond de lui désormais, Bucky voulait simplifier tout ça.

Voilà des mois qu’il vivotait sous la protection des Wakandiens et que Shuri prenait soin de lui. Cette gamine faisait des miracles et l’accompagnait dans sa convalescence avec un mélange de douceur et d'espièglerie qu’il appréciait beaucoup. Lui qui n’avait pas encore réussi à trouver sa place dans ce nouveau monde avait besoin de cette insouciance pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.

Est-ce qu’il pouvait considérer que sa relation avec Steve s’était amélioré depuis les années 50 ?

En quelque sorte oui.

Steve l’avait sorti du pétrin, il l’avait sauvé, protégé, il avait même affronté ses amis pour sauver sa peau, alors oui, Buck considérait que leur relation s’était nettement amélioré. C’était presque comme dans le temps… Ils en étaient de nouveau là, à se comporter comme des amis, des compagnons de guerre, des soldats.

Pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux qu’il y avait bien plus dans le fond.

A l’époque, et ça avait été là sa plus grande bêtise ; tout ce qu’il avait voulu avec Steve, c’était se l’accaparer, le garder pour lui. Il avait fait preuve d’une immaturité absolue par pure jalousie. A ce jour encore, Bucky Barnes ne comprenait pas comment Steve Rogers avait pu tomber amoureux de lui.

Il n’était pas quelqu’un de profondément gentil, comme Steve l’était. Il était avare, égoïste ; reprochant sans cesse à Steve d’être asocial, lui reprochant presque d’être lui-même, cette personne juste, bonne et discrète.

Toute sa jeune vie, Buck s’était persuadé qu’ils passeraient leur vie côte à côte comme des amis, parce que c’était facile, parce qu’ils ne seraient pas pointés du doigt par le monde, parce que c’était ça une relation “normale” entre deux hommes. Et aujourd’hui il interrogeait à nouveau sa nature profonde. Qu'est-ce que la normalité au fond ? Un avenir sans Steve à ses côtés ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

La réponse était là, aujourd’hui, entre ses mains. Et il se sentait idiot d’avoir dû attendre soixantes-dix ans pour l’admettre.

Un petit peu plus tard dans l’après-midi, tandis qu’elle lui faisait son check-up santé journalier, Shuri lui annonça, non sans un brin de malice, que Steve devait arriver ce soir.

Le coeur de Buck s’emballa à cette nouvelle, comme à chaque fois qu’il apprenait son retour sur les terres du Wakanda.

\- Combien de temps je dois garder ce nouveau bras ?

\- J’ai une batterie de tests à faire sur ce nouveau modèle. Il faudrait que tu le garde une bonne semaine au moins. On testera sa longévité cette-fois aussi, la manière dont il se fixe et aussi petite nouveauté--

\- Aïe !!

\- Désolée, dit-elle en retirant la seringue qu’elle venait de lui enfoncer dans l’autre bras. Maintenant, un lien direct devrait se faire entre tes cellules et lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t’ai injecté des éléments nano-tech qui feront le lien entre tes cellules vivantes et celles robotique. En gros ton corps ne devrait plus faire de rejet. Tu ne devrais plus ressentir de gênes et ton esprit--

\- --considérer ce bras comme faisant partie intégrante de moi.

\- Voilà ! conclut-elle avec fierté.

Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de différent avec ce bras-là. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais d’instinct comme ça, il l’aimait bien.

Lorsqu’elle eut terminé ses derniers réglages, Buck descendit d’un bond de la table et hésita à partir.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais vers quel heure Steve est supposé arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il arrivera mais… chambre verte, dit-elle mutine. C’est là que seront ses appartements.

De la même façon qu’il avait lui-même l’habitude de le faire à Steve quand ils étaient jeunes, elle lui fit ce truc génial mais un peu ringard du combo clin d’oeil + pistolet avec les doigts. Buck rit de bon coeur et quitta le labo.

  1. Okay ce soir il se lançait.



~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Quelle belle idée il avait eu de venir se planter là, à attendre que Captain America arrive dans ses appartement. Voilà déjà plus de deux heures qu’il était là, assit par terre, adossé à la porte, les bras croisé sur son torse. La nuit était tombé et le froid commençait à se faire sentir quand enfin...

\- Bucky ?!

Ce dernier sursauta au son de la voix de Steve et se leva d’un seul bon.

\- Steve !

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton n’était ni amical, ni haineux, il était plutôt emprunt de franche surprise.

\- Ah ! Je suis désolée, j’ai appris que tu arrivais ce soir, et je voulais... j’avais besoin de te voir !

Steve déposa le baluchon qu’il avait sur l’épaule à même le sol et demanda l’air mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain, parce que…?

\- ...Parce que je suis un idiot, conclut Buck abattu.

Amusé, Steve fronça cependant très vite les sourcils et eut l’air soudain contrarié.

\- Tsk, plus qu’un idiot, tu es un imbécile ! Maugréa-t-il en l’attirant vers lui pour poser une main sur son front.

Dans la minute qui suivait, Steve les faisait tous les deux pénétrer à l’intérieur de ses appartements et traîna Buck jusqu’à son lit. Il le força à s’allonger tandis qu’il allait chercher une bouteille d’eau fraîche dans le mini frigo.

\- Regardes-toi, grogna-t-il. Tu ne prends plus ton traitement ?

Ah oui, son traitement. A sa sortie de l’incubateur de Shuri, il dû régulièrement prendre un traitement médical car il faisait d’inexplicables poussées de fièvres. C’était le seul effet secondaire depuis qu’il n’était plus sous l’emprise d’HYDRA. Mais ces derniers temps il n’en faisait presque plus, et il lui arrivait d’oublier.

\- J’ai peut-être oublié ce matin, répondit-il en attrapant la bouteille que Steve lui donnait.

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

\- Non plus…

Steve grogna d’autant plus qu’il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il disparut quelques instants dans la salle de bain et revint avec un linge humide qu’il posa sur son front ; Buck sentit son coeur se gonfler. 

\- Tu es vraiment un type bien...

Ce à quoi Steve répondit simplement :

\- Ce serait juste très ennuyeux si tu venais à mourir devant ma porte…

\- Ah-- merci, sourit Buck. Moi qui craignais que tu ne m’aimes plus...

Volontairement ou non, Steve ne saisit pas la perche et préféra l’ignorer, s'affairant à déballer quelques effets personnels.

\- Désolé, murmura Buck.

Prenant l’absence de réaction de Steve comme une flèche reçue en plein coeur, Buck ne se démonta pas pour autant et sans plus de manière, il avoua :

\- Je t’aime, Steve.

La silhouette de Steve s’immobilisa dans l’encadrement la porte d’un placard et Buck renouvela sa déclaration.

\- Je t’aime.

Sans se retourner, Steve balbutia :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te frapper ?

Buck n’avait pas attendu cette réponse, mais résigné, acceptait la sentence. Après tout ce qu’il avait fait, tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé, il lui devait bien ça.

\- Oui, répondit-il tête baissée.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant calmement que s’abatte sur lui le poing de l’homme qu’il aimait.

Mais rien ne se passa. Au lieu de le frapper, Steve le sermonna.

\- Bucky, mais qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?! je n’en peux plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire !! est-ce que tu trouves ça drôle ? est-ce que ça t’amuse de jouer avec mo--

\- Mais non !!! L’interrompit Buck avec une étincelle de sincérité qui bouleversa Steve. Non, je ne me moque pas, je suis sérieux, le plus sérieux du monde ! je t’aime !! Steve bordel je t’aime !!! et même si tu me frappais de nouveau, et même si tu me rejetais encore, je ne peux rien faire d’autre que de t’aimer !! je déteste l’idée que ce soit un autre que moi qui soit à tes côtés...

Steve semblait paralysé par la stupeur.

\- Et même si tu ne m’aimes plus, eh bien tant pis ! cette fois c’est moi qui attendrais, le temps qu’il faut ; dix ans, vingt ans peu importe, j’attendrais… !

Tout à coup, Steve traversa la pièce et son pas décidé mit fin au discours de Bucky. Arrivé jusqu’à lui, le blond le renversa brutalement sur le lit et lui grimpa dessus ; approchant son visage très près du sien et maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, c’est d’une voix menaçante qu’il gronda :

\- Tu n’as pas l’air de réaliser de quel genre de relation il s’agit, Bucky ! c’est de ce genre d’amour qu’il est question. Aimer un homme, toucher un homme, embrasser un homme, le caresser, c’est faire toutes ces choses que tu as fais des dizaines de fois avec des femmes--tu assimile ? faire l’amour avec--

\- Toi, l'interrompit Buck. Oui Steve, mille fois oui.

\- Enfoiré… Murmura Steve qui relâcha ses bras pour se redresser.

Assis sur ses talons, entre les jambes de Buck, Steve avait l’air de porter le poid de l’univers tout entier sur ses épaules ; c’était certes, techniquement le cas sur les champs de batailles, mais en cet instant, Buck ne voyait aucune raison pour lui de se mettre dans un tel état. 

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me crois ? Demanda doucement Buck.

Il se redressa à son tour et tendit une main vers la joue rosie par la colère du blond pour l’effleurer tendrement. Steve ferma les yeux et au lieu de le repousser cette fois, il posa sa main sur la sienne en poussant un soupir déchirant.

\- Embrasse-moi, suggéra-t-il dans un souffle.

Embrasser Steve...

A la fois très heureux et très nerveux, il pouvait sentir son propre poul s’emballer ; il se l’était imaginé tant de fois. 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bucky  rassembla tout son courage pour s’approcher enfin de Steve. Comme pour l’empêcher de s’échapper, il prit délicatement son visage en coupe pour déposer sur ses lèvres un très chaste tout premier baiser et cela lui sembla être la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Elle étaient douces et charnues les lèvres de Steve ; et il aurait voulu rester posé là à tout jamais. S’attardant peut-être plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû, Buck laissa sa main de métal vagabonder tandis qu’il imprimait déjà un second baiser - plus appuyé cette fois - sur ces lèvres chaudes ; effleurant délicatement sa clavicule du bout des doigts, il longea le col de son t-shirt avant de descendre finalement vers ses flancs pour enrouler un bras autour de lui et l’attirer plus près et décida de se laisser porter par son instinct. Il profita de la confusion pour introduire subrepticement la langue dans sa bouche et contre lui, Steve se mit à trembler de tout son corps ; Si le paradis existait, il devait de loin ressembler à ça. Steve gémit quand leur langue entrèrent en contact pour la première fois, grogna de frustration quand elle se séparèrent et se liquéfia complètement quand elles revinrent enfin l’une vers l’autre ; il poussa un petit son étouffé quand Buck le saisit par la taille pour l’attirer encore plus près contre son corps chaud et ce moment fut un véritable électrochoc pour ses deux hommes qui se découvraient fiévreusement, désormais avide de ce contact chaud et mouillé.

C’est à contre-coeur que Bucky s’éloigna pour finalement oser sonder son ami. Le regard un peu vitreux et les lèvres gonflées, Steve dû cligner au moins trois fois des yeux avant de réussir à reprendre ses esprits. Buck aurait pu le dévorer dans l’instant...

\- Finalement, ça a quelque chose d’assez intimidant d’embrasser la personne qu’on aime vraiment. Dit-il anxieusement.

Le rouge monta au rouge de Steve qui détourna le regard. 

\- Ce baiser n’avait rien d’exceptionnel, répondit-il avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi.

\- Encore ? tenta le brun avec une once d’espoir dans la voix.

\- Au lit… souffla Steve pour seule réponse.

\- Okaayyy, répondit Buck qui s’emballait peut-être un peu . Hein ?! mais… quoi ?!

Mais Steve s’était relevé, remit ses cheveux en place et força Buck à s’allonger dans son lit avant de le border un enfant.

\- Tant que tu n’as pas pris ton médicament ta fièvre ne redescendra pas, il vaut mieux que tu dormes pour l’instant !

Il reposa le linge humide sur son front.

\- Mais on se mettait tout juste dans l’ambiance, se plaignit Buck.

\- De quelle ambiance parles-tu ?! ronchonna-t-il en allant éteindre la lumière.

Dans le noir, Buck soupira mais se soumit aux exigences de Steve ; ce dernier s’arrêta toutefois dans l’encadrement de la porte juste avant de sortir et sans se retourner, ajouta :

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en toi ; j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Il y a bien longtemps que j’avais abandonné tout espoir et voilà que toi... j'ai besoin que tu fasses preuves de patience.

Dans le lit, Buck sourit tendrement.

\- Tu as attendu plus de soixante dix ans ; j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, répondit Buck, réitérant ainsi sa promesse.

Et Steve s’en alla.

A présent seul dans les appartements que Steve occupait habituellement lors de ses séjours au Wakanda, Buck se remémora ce baiser fou qu’ils venaient d’échanger et se sentit à la fois très heureux et un peu idiot ; le temps qu’ils avaient perdu avec des enfantillages...

_ Finalement, peut-être que cette nouvelle vie ne s’annonçait pas si mal ? _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

\- Steeeeviiieeee… Je suis épuiséééé

\- Hé, ne fais pas semblant d’être ivre, tu sais comme moi que c’est impossible…

\- Mais j’ai bien le droit de me sentir heureux, bouda Buck en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

\- Ne te couche pas avec ton “poncho”, tu vas le froisser. Haaa~ je me demande ce qu’il m’a pris de t’accompagner ce soir…

\- Arrêtes un peu de rouspéter, répondit Buck le nez enfoui dans son oreiller. On a passé une super soirée, ça fait des années que je n’ai pas autant ris !! j’ai bien cru que Rocket repartait avec mon bras !! si Shuri ne l’avait pas prit en flagrant délit… 

\- Moui… en même temps, qu’est-ce qu’il t’as pris de le lui “prêter” ?!

\- Je voulais lui faire une blague ; tu sais que Shuri a mit dedans un truc qui me permet même de le contrôle à distance ?!?

Steve terminait d’accrocher les affaires de Buck sur le porte-manteau et vint s’assoir sur le bord du lit ; au fond, cette anecdote l’avait fait beaucoup rire.

\- C’était comme au bon vieux temps, des copains et de la bonne bière, ajouta Buck d’une voix ensommeillée.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es de retour chez toi en entier, je vais y aller...

\- Tu es toujours si sérieux, commenta Buck dont la voix s’éteignait doucement.

\- Il faut bien, tu ne l’es jamais, toi ! Répondit Steve avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Tu restes dormir ? marmonna Buck.

Steve embrassa du regard la minuscule et adorable petite maison de Buck et hésita un court instant. Après tout, si on était sur le thème du bon vieux temps...

\- Pourquoi pas...

\- Cool, murmura Buck. Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que nous deux c’était sans espoir. Alors de nous retrouver comme ça me rend vraim… vraiment... heurrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh… 

\- Bucky ?

\- Rrrrrrrrhhhhhh

_ Cet idiot s’est endormi… _

Amusé, et puisqu’il allait dormir là de toute façon, Steve se dirigea vers le canapé et prépara sa couche. Il commença par retirer les coussins du dossier pour se faire plus de place puis alla fouiller les placards à la recherche d’un vieux duvet. Il piqua ensuite un des oreillers de Buck puis, fier de son installation, décida de s’autoriser une douche pour se rafraîchir un peu avant de dormir.

Il ouvrit les robinets d’eau et entreprit de se déshabiller en attendant que l’eau chaude arrive.

Il était conscient de la distance qu’il maintenait entre eux malgré la déclaration inespérée de Buck.

Encore bouleversé par la puissance folle et excessivement intense du baiser qu’ils avaient échangé quelques jours plus tôt, Steve était terrifié pour la suite...

Comment était-il supposé se comporter ? 

Buck avait affirmé qu’il pourrait lui faire l’amour, mais le dire et le faire était deux choses bien différentes. Sous la douche, Steve examina quelques secondes son propre corps. A une époque, il était si frêle qu’il aurait pu - de dos - passer pour une femme fragile et maigrichonne, mais aujourd’hui, il fallait être honnête, il était véritablement massif. 

Il sentit dans le creux de son ventre comme une boule se gonfler à l’idée même que Buck puisse être dégoûté de ce qu’il allait découvrir. Et si la vue de son érection le révulsait ? Lui qui avait fait l’amour a tellement de femmes…

Tiraillé entre son désir pour Buck et cette angoisse absurde, Steve resta un très long moment debout dans la douche, l’air hagard, se laissant bercer par le clapotis de l’eau qui tombait à ses pieds.

C’est finalement vêtu simplement de son t-shirt et d’un caleçon qu’il emprunta à Bucky, que Steve épuisé, finit par sortir de la salle de bain ; il se dirigeait vers le salon quand il aperçu Buck assit sur son lit, dans le noir ; il se frottait les yeux avec la paume de ses mains.

\- Ah, Tu es réveillé ?

\- Ouais, je me suis endormi alors qu’on discutait…

\- C’est pas grave, j’en ai profité pour préparer mon lit de fortune ; tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Mh, j’ai la bouche un peu pâteuse… 

Steve proposa de lui apporter une bouteille d’eau mais Buck refusa, préférant se lever pour aller la chercher lui-même. Mais alors que le blond terminait de préparer son lit, il sentit soudain une main se poser sur sa hanche et le nez de Buck se nicher dans sa nuque.

\- Mmmh, Tu sens bon...

Comme s’il venait de se faire agresser, il passa immédiatement en mode auto-défense, saisit brusquement Buck par le bras et le lui retourna pour pouvoir se dégager avant de le repousser brutalement.

Tous deux restèrent un instant immobile.

\- Ah ! pardon ! je--excuse-moi, un réflexe, s’excusa Steve tout en retirant sa main de son visage.

\- Non, non, c’est moi, sourit Buck en levant les mains devant lui. C’est de ma faute, je n’aurai pas dû faire ça sans prévenir.

Steve lui avait demandé de lui laisser du temps, c’était à lui de se montrer patient, il le savait ; c’est pourquoi Buck ne s’offusqua pas de provoquer une telle réaction. Ils n’avaient pas encore eu l’occasion de rediscuter de tout ça, il ne savait donc pas où en était Steve dans ses réflexions.

\- Je te promet de me mieux modérer mes pulsions dorénavant, déclara-t-il. A condition que tu ne te promènes plus à moitié nu chez moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’oeil. C’est difficile de résister à l’envie de te toucher sinon...

Sur quoi, Buck se dirigea innocemment dans sa petite cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour y prendre enfin sa bouteille d’eau. Sans même refermer la porte, il en avala goulument de grosses gorgées puis la rangea. Repus, il se tourna vers Steve qui était resté immobile devant le canapé.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant l’air inquiet.

\- Me toucher…? Répéta Steve dans un souffle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Buck en dégageant une mèche blonde de son front. Mais j’ai dit que j’attendrais et j’attendrais. C’est vraiment dur parfois - surtout quand je te vois comme ça, mais je te l’ai promis alors...

Le coeur de Steve s’emplit soudain d’un sentiment d’euphorie et son poul accéléra brutalement. Au diable ses craintes et advienne que pourra. Il voulait Buck ; maintenant.

\- Ok, dit-il en retirant son t-shirt, le souffle court. Faisons-le !

\- Hein ?!

Steve le poussa par les épaules de manière à l’allonger sur le canapé et grimpa sur lui.

\- Sexe ! répondit Steve d’un ton décidé, les mains posées à plat de part et d’autre de son visage. Là, maintenant ! 

\- Tu es sûr ? s’enquérit Buck dont le regard était inexorablement attiré par le torse merveilleusement dessiné de Captain America.

\- Plus que jamais… Souffla Steve avant de l’attraper vivement par le col de son “poncho” pour le tirer vers lui et l’embrasser, bien décidé à savourer chaque seconde avec une gourmandise infini. 

Impétueux, Buck saisit le visage de Steve et approfondit leur baiser en forçant le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue ; c’était exactement comme dans leur souvenir ; aussi bon, aussi intense que la première fois.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Steve répondait avec ardeur et Buck, enhardi, s’assit pour passer les bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer tout contre son torse.

\- Je vais te faire l’amour Steve, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Le blond frissonna tandis que les lèvres de Buck s’attardait dorénavant sur le lobe de son oreille.

\- Je-- je te préviens quand même, bredouilla Steve, je n’ai pas-- le corps d’une femme... 

\- Oui merci, j’avais remarqué, s’amusa Buck sans s’interrompre pour autant.

\- Je n’ai pas le peau douce, non plus…

\- Ne dit pas de connerie… 

\- Et ma voix…

\- … est parfaite, conclut Bucky en mordant vicieusement dans le creux de son épaule. Ne disparaît plus jamais de ma vie, ordonna-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Steve.

Et il s’embrassèrent encore. Buck éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à redessiner les pectoraux de Steve du bout des doigts ;  à provoquer le frisson sur sa peau claire ; à tenir dans le creux de sa main ses muscles saillant mais plus encore, c’était les gémissements étranglés de Steve quand il le touchait pour la première fois en dessous de la ceinture qui lui fit perdre l’esprit.

Il était chaud et lourd dans sa main ; Steve avait rentré la tête dans ses épaules, comme pour s’obliger à garder la maîtrise de lui-même, mais Buck voulait le voir s’abandonner.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

La main de Bucky allant et venant sur son érection, Steve hoquetait ses réponses de manière incompréhensible.

\- Oui,  _ mais--je-- tu-- attends.. _ .

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

_ \- Ah ! attends-- doucem-- non -- si-- juste... _

\- Ce n’est pas bien ?

_ \- Si, mais-- HA!-- SI, si-- mais si tu-- attends, si tu fais ça je vais-- attends, je vais…. _

Steve était sur le point de jouir, Buck le sentait pulser dans le creux de sa main ; Fasciné par ce pouvoir qu’il avait sur le blond, il se demanda jusqu’où il pouvait aller mais changea brutalement de stratégie et passa derrière lui ; Toujours assis sur ses talons, Steve ne compris que lorsqu’il sentit le torse brûlant de Bucky contre son dos et ses mains revenir sur lui pour reprendre leurs labeur initial. La tête posée sur son épaule, Steve étouffa un nouveau gémissement.

\- Ce sera plus facile pour moi comme ça… murmura le brun derrière son oreille.

\- Tricheur, bafouilla Steve tandis que Buck s’affairait très consciencieusement sur lui. Ses lèvres étaient partout dans sa nuque. Il l’embrassait, suçotait, mordillait chaque centimètre de sa peau.

\- Bucky--attends, attends--

\- Tu n’aimes pas ? susurra-t-il lascivement avant de mordre dans la chair de sa nuque.

Steve se tendit brusquement comme un arc et submergé par un plaisir brutal, explosa dans un orgasme aussi soudain qu’attendu, puis retomba lourdement contre Bucky. Haletant, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Après un cours instant, il releva la tête vers Bucky qui le surplombait avec bienveillance.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, plaisanta-t-il en se penchant pour l’embrasser tendrement.

Puis Buck se glissa subrepticement entre ses jambes et murmura d’une voix rauque. 

\- Tu es beau quand tu jouis...

Steve, qui ne savait pas trop comment accueillir ce compliment, dégagea le visage de Buck de quelques mèches de cheveux et répondit sur le même ton :

\- Imbécile.

Et Buck l’embrassa à nouveau. Doucement, il glissa les bras en dessous de Steve et fit glisser ses mains jusqu’à ses fesses. Steve se souleva légèrement, comme pour autoriser son geste, et glissa à son tour une main dans son pantalon ; au dessus de lui, le regard de Buck s’assombrit et un grondement rauque lui échappa tandis que Steve faisait lentement courir ses doigts sur son sexe. S’il persistait encore en lui un doute quant à la capacité de Buck à lui faire l’amour, celui-ci disparu instantanément ; effectivement, ce dernier semblait parfaitement à même de tenir sa promesse.

Enhardi par les initiatives de Steve, Buck humecta discrètement un doigt et entreprit délicatement de caresser la peau sensible et ferme de son intimité ; en dessous de lui, Steve gémit sourdement et accéléra le rythme de sa main sur lui.

Le niveau d’excitation de Bucky était tel qu’il aurait pu le prendre sur le champ et sans ménagement, mais il ne voulait pas que cette première fois ne soit pas un fiasco ; il fallait que Steve en ait envie autant que lui ; c’est pourquoi il s’affaira avec application et attendu un très long moment avant d’oser enfoncer la première phalange de son majeur à l’intérieur de Steve qui se raidit sous l’intrusion.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Bucky dans un murmure. C’est douloureux ?

\- Non, glapit Steve. Non, c’est bon…

Rassuré, Buck s’autorisa à bouger et introduisit bientôt entièrement son doigt. Steve haletait ; il semblait souffrir parfois et son souffle saccadé caressait son visage ; il n’avait aucune idée du temps qu’il fallait pour préparer un homme, alors c’est un peu gêné qu’il murmura :

\- Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal Steve ; il faudrait que tu m’aides… combien de temps il faut pour...

\- Je--, bredouilla Steve. J’en sais rien, je ne l’ai…  jamais fait avant...

Abasourdi, Buck cessa de bouger ; cessa de respirer ; il n’était pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il stupéfait.

\- Eh bien… des gars que j’ai connu, on s’est toujours contenté de... rapports limités... je ne l’ai jamais fais, là, derrière… 

Buck sentit quelque chose imploser dans son cerveau. Ca y était, il perdait les pédales pour de bon ; Steve n’appartenait qu’à lui ; personne d’autre ne l’avait vu et ne le verrait jamais comme ça.

\- Ce visage, ces expressions, ces bruits, je suis le seul--

\- Le seul ! confirma Steve.

Il renversa brusquement Steve en arrière et écarta très largement ses cuisses avant de se glisser entres elles ; sans attendre une seconde de plus, Buck se positionna et le pénétra ; durement ; entièrement ; i s’enfonça jusqu’à la garde et presque immédiatement entrepris de le prendre avec férocité. Sous la violence de l’assaut, Steve rejeta la tête en arrière et s’étrangla dans un râle de plaisir brutal ; cette intrusion, c’était tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. Bucky, pour lui, à l’intérieur de lui, avec lui, pour toujours, encore et encore et encore. Et Steve fut rapidement submergé par des sensations dingues. Il n’avait jamais été au delà, ne s’était jamais douté qu’il pouvait ressentir un tel besoin de bestialité. C’était bon, c’était puissant.

Leur rapport n’avait rien de tendre, mais il était amoureux ; amoureux fou et passionné ;  Steve s’accrochait désespérément aux épaules de son amant et se mouvait farouchement pour aller et venir à sa rencontre ; et Buck n’était pas avare de caresses ; les baisers échangés étaient fougueux, les cris, les gémissements étaient passionnés et les offensives enthousiastes ; quand enfin ils eurent tous les deux atteint l’apogé de leur plaisir, ils explosèrent ensemble dans un orgasme si violent et foudroyant qu’ils retombèrent ensemble quasiment inanimés sur le matelas.

Moites de sueur et de sperme, les deux hommes étaient à présent allongés côte à côte sur le lit, haletant lourdement, le regard fixé au plafond. Buck prit une inspiration, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais Steve l’interrompit aussitôt.

\- Ne dit rien !

\- Quoi ?!? pourquoi ?!?

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt pour tes commentaires, avoua Steve avec humour.

Buck pouffa de rire et se redressa sur un coude.

\- Je n’allais pas faire de commentaire...

\- Tant mieux…

Si, en réalité il était bien sur le point de commenter et Steve avait bien fait de le stopper dans son élan se dit-il.

Le silence s’installa de nouveau, mais un silence serein cette fois ; chacun réalisant peu à peu ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Comment une chose aussi simple avaient-elles pu prendre tant d’années à se concrétiser ?

\- Finalement, la réponse que je t’avais donné à cette époque, commença Buck timidement. Elle n’était pas si hors sujet que ça.

Steve tourna son visage rougit par l’effort vers lui. Il soupira.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t’avais dis “ _ à la vie, à la mort _ ”

\- “... _ mon pote _ ”, ajouta Steve sur un ton blasé.

\- Oui, mais “ _ à la vie, à la mort _ ” quand même. Et ça tient toujours, tu sais.

Steve acquiesça et finit par s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé..

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? s’enquérit Buck soudain inquiet.

Le regard fixe dans le vide, le blond avait l’air profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je n’aurai jamais cru que toi et moi - Même dans mes fantasmes les plus dingues -  que tu poserais un jour les mains sur moi comme tu l’as fais aujourd’hui… j’étais véritablement persuadé que tu ne pourrais jamais.

\- On était destiné à être ensemble, répondit Buck. Je le sais. Je le sais parce que je t’ai toujours aimé; j’étais juste trop bête pour comprendre que cette affection n’était pas celle qu’on offrait à un ami. Je te voulais pour moi, rien que pour moi, depuis toujours. Pour quelle autre raison me serais-je engagé dans l’armée ? pourquoi j’aurai continué à te suivre autrement après que Zola - ce cinglé - m’ai fait subir ses expériences de tarés ? et pourquoi je serais encore là aujourd’hui… ?

Steve avait l’oeil humide et Buck poursuivit. 

\- On a traversé le temps, tous les deux. Et dans ce monde de dingues, au milieu de toutes ces choses folles, tu m’as retrouvé... si ça ce n’est pas un signe, alors je ne sais pas ce que c’est… 

\- Tous les deux… C’est pour de bon alors ?

\- Pour de bon, confirma Bucky. Si tu veux bien du vieillard que je suis.

\- Imbécile, murmura Steve en souriant.

\- Crétin, répondit Buck sur le même ton.

\- Jusqu’au bout...

\- … je serais là pour toi.


End file.
